


Blessed

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: The King of Kings, may he be loved, praised and cherished.





	Blessed

⠀⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀『⠀⠀Ｂｌｅｓｓｉｎｇｓ.⠀⠀』

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅰ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Be he not touched

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀by Autumn’s ∂єαятн,

⠀⠀⠀Be he blessed and

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀greeted by мιятн,

⠀⠀⠀Be he kissed by

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀all celestial and

⠀⠀⠀constellations at вιятн,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Be he untouched

⠀⠀⠀by the vile of єαятн,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Be he praised and

⠀⠀⠀praised for his ωσятн. ⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅱ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀The sun at the

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀form of a мσσи,

⠀⠀⠀The valiant who

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀saves us from

⠀⠀⠀plight and ∂σσм,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The light whose

⠀⠀⠀with dusk grooмed,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He who conquered

⠀⠀⠀the gyves of the тσмв,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He who flourished Eos’ ωσмв.   』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅲ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Be he kissed by

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀the stars so вℓєѕт,

⠀⠀⠀Be he blessed for

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀the gold that

⠀⠀⠀beats in his cнeѕт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀With grace and

⠀⠀⠀fortune, may he be ωє∂,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀May he not know,

⠀⠀⠀feel, taste nor hear dread,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀May misery have

⠀⠀⠀her limbs severed

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀before she тяєα∂ѕ.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅳ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀May he be blessed,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀our Lord and ѕιяє,

⠀⠀⠀The man who silenced

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀a symphony so dιre,

⠀⠀⠀Oh, praise and praise,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀our Monarch and кιиg,

⠀⠀⠀Bask us in your light,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀shield us with your ωιиg,

⠀⠀⠀Be he crowned with

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀dusks’ glimmering

⠀⠀⠀dust and dawn’s

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀precious stone of red,

⠀⠀⠀Be he praised, be

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀he loved and вℓєѕѕє∂.⠀』—❜


End file.
